1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for registering or storing image data, acquired from a website or the like using a mobile terminal having internet connecting function such as a cellular phone, a personal handyphone system (PHS), or a portable information terminal, in the memory region of the mobile terminal, and particularly relates to an image data storage method changing color data on image data acquired and the size of the image data on a screen in accordance with the vacant state of the memory region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile terminals having Internet connecting function, such as a cellular phone, a PHS and a personal digital assistant (PDA) having communication function are becoming standard mobile terminals. It is, therefore, possible to capture and display an image and to register the image as in the case of doing them on a personal computer (PC).
The memory capacity of a mobile terminal is, however, far smaller than that of a PC due to various restrictions in relation to packaging and cost, making a region secured for the storage of image data limited.
According to JP 11-345201 A (1999), for example, a communication control section on a network discriminates the display capacity of a cellular phone and then displays information for exactly one image plane on the browser of the cellular phone for each time registered or stored in advance. Here, a relay computer connects with the cellular phone using an identification number and a password and transmits information designated by the cellular phone over a telecommunication line.
Also, according to JP 2000-115253 A, a data packet is transmitted to a radio portable terminal, voice is outputted from a voice output device built in the radio portable terminal, and a small-sized image is displayed on a built-in display or registered or stored in a built-in memory. On the other hand, a large-sized image is transferred to a portable notebook size calculator or the like.
Generally, the display section of a cellular phone or the like is far smaller than that of a personal computer and the number of colors which can be displayed on the display section is still small despite recent development in color display.
Therefore, if an image is acquired from an ordinary site, a conventional cellular phone or the like processes image data in accordance with the capabilities of the portable terminal including the number of colors and display size of the portable terminal, and then displays the image. If registering or storing the image, however, the acquired data is registered or stored as it is, causing a problem that all the data cannot be registered or stored due to lack of memory capacity.